This is How the Heart Breaks
by Ethereal Blue Moon
Summary: Revised version Inuyasha Naruto and implied Gravitation crossover The summary is inside because it will not fit here. Anyways V4P and NO FLAMES PLEASE


A/N: I guess since this is the revised version; this might be either shorter or longer than it was before. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this version as much if not better than the other one.

Summary: Sango and her adopted sister Kagome always wanted to be singers and follow in their dead mothers' foot steps. But when Sango goes to her first year in highschool, she makes new friends and Kagome gets bored. Kagome soon decides to do research on her mother's death out of boredom and curiosity. But someone is trying to stop her from finding the truth. Warning: Bad language and character death!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Naruto, Gravitation, and Saiyuki Does Not Belong to me... I wish they did though :3

**

* * *

This Is How the Heart Breaks **

Part 1

_(Okinawa - Nine Years Ago)_

_"Ugh I'm gonna be late" a seven year old girl with a wild mane of brown hair yelled as she suddenly woke up from her sleep. She glanced horrified at her clock and and instantly sprang into action... literally. In the process she made all her blankets and sheets fall to the floor and knocked over some of her favorite dolls that were sitting on the night stand besides her bed. The young girl grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom, pushing her cranky father aside. He growled groggily and yelled as his young daughter shut the bathroom door in his face," Sango come out the bathroom! Its my turn, and just because you woke up late, doesn't mean you__ should take my turn!"_

_Sango quickly removed her pink bunny pajamas and said as she climbed into the shower," okay father I'm almost done!" After three mintues she climbed out and quickly dried off as much as she could then she slid into her school shirt. "SANGO" Sango's father yelled from behind the door. Sango rolled eyes and thought about how immature her father was acting at the moment, not even Kohaku yelled like that... And he was a three year old. _

_Once Sango was finished dressing she opened the door and ran into her room. She slipped on her shoes then headed out the front door while saying," bye father!" Sango's father yelled back 'bye honey'. The seven year old looked both ways before crossing the street... And she was at school. Sometimes, people teased her about being late when she lived right across the street from her school. But it was alright with Sango; it **was** quite ridiculous._

_Sango saw that her class was already going inside, meaning she wasn't **that** late... She scrambled into the girl's line and whispered to her best friend Tori, who was standing in front of her," good morning forehead." Tori whipped her head around and glared at her playfully and whispered back,_

_"Hey Bouya-chan. (1)"_

_Sango and Tori stiffened when their teacher said," Hasegawa, Tokiya! No talking in line!"_

_"Yes ma'am" they said in unison._

_Sango groaned when she realized she forgot to bring her backpack. All day she had to borrow Tori's things... And the day seemed to be going back extremely slow... Like something bad happened and Sango wasn't there to witness it. Suddenly Sango's father came into the room, all the children silenced as he and their teacher conversed for several minutes. Then he stumbled toward his daughter while holding up Sango's backpack. Sango stood up and reached for her bag but her father snatched it away out of her reach. He opened his mouth and sighed," Sango... we're leaving." _

_Sango and Tori exchanged confused looks and then whispered silent goodbyes to each other. Once the daughter and father were in the hallway, the man grabbed his daughter's wrist and they ran out the school and into his car. They climbed inside and Sango buckled her seat belt as her father began to speed to an unknown place. The worried girl watched sadly as tears streaked down her father's cheeks. _

_"Father.. whats wrong?" _

_He didn't even look at her... He couldn't stand to look at her.._

_"This morning your mother didn't make it to work... So her friend from work, Ms. Honda, called me a while after you left to school. She told me she was going to search for her... Hours later she called back and told me she found your mother in a dumpster beside their work building... She's in the hospital right now."_

_Sango gasped as the car came to a stop in front of their local hospital. The seven year old and her father asked a nurse where room 101 was and they quickly sped down the hall way, much to the nurses' dismay. Sango bursts through the door and heard a hoarse and dry voice say," Sango.. I always wanted to be a singer...", the seven year old walked toward the bed and looked down at her mother and screamed in horror..._

_She ran..._

_Away from dying mother..._

_Pass her grieving father..._

_Out the hospital room..._

_Into the long hall..._

_Without even saying a word to a younger girl she was acquaintanced with from school... Kagome Higurashi._

_Out the hospital..._

(Tokyo - Now)

A gray haired man smiled as he watched his son, and youngest child, Kohaku, came walking into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. He wiped some sleep away from his eyes and said in dull yet gentle tone," good morning." Kohaku sat across the table from his father as the middle child and also his daughter, Kagome, put food on their plates. She smiled brightly at Kohaku and replied to his good morning with one of her own. She opened the refridgerator and asked," do you guys want orange or apple juice? We're out of grape."

Kohaku and his father said in unison," apple."

Kagome nodded and said cheerfully to her sister who just came into the room, still in her pajamas also," good morning Sango-chan. Breakfast is ready if you want some." Sango smiled at her adopted sister sleepily and replied 'sure after I take a shower'.

"You may want to hurry up Sango-chan, your bus will be here in fifthteen minutes" Kohaku and Kagome said simultaneously.

Sango sighed and waved it off... She was **always **waking up late and having to rush... But her father refused to buy her an alarm clock and her siblings always forgot to wake her up. Then suddenly it hit her... "I'm gonna be late for my first day of highschool!

Kagome and Kohaku exchanged amused looks then laughed together. Even though Sango was usually an energized and spontaneously person... Mornings weren't just her thing.

Kagome, who had already eatten breakfast slipped on her new shiny black shoes and headed out the door, still giggling," bye everyone!"

"Byyeee" her family chorused in unison.

The happy Higurashi/Hasegawa girl always walked to her school, Sariaske Middle School, since it was only a mile and a half away from her house... There was no need to be driven, bike, or take the bus to school. The only difference was that Sango was going to highschool now, so they couldn't walk to school together. But it was okay, Kagome had plenty of friends that could walk with her... Kagome smiled while humming a foreign yet strangely familiar tune. Suddenly her world of serenity and peace was broken when a hand that did not belong to her brushed against her short uniform skirt. A familiar voice whispered huskily yet playfully in her ear," hey Kagome-chan... nice skirt."

Kagome's face turned over a hundred shades of red before she delivered a smack to the offender's cheek," Kiba-kun you PERVERT!"

Kiba laughed while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder," you hit like a girl."

Kagome said dryly as they began walking side by side," I _am _a girl."

Kiba grinned, showing her his natural fangs," well then lets see..." he away from Kagome's face and down her shirt where some of her still developing cleavage was visible," bingo! Guess you **_are_ **a girl."

Kagome raised her bag and began beatting her friend on the head with it. Kiba covered his head and began running towards their school at top speed, within a matter of mintues, he was far out of the range of the pissed off middle school girl. "I'll get you in class Inuzuka!"

"We'll see Higurashi" he yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome smile crept back onto her face as her blush faded away... It wasn't unusual for Kiba to tease her like that...He always did, and he was open when he did and he was proud to do it... Along time ago Kagome decided he liked flirting with her to show how fond he was of her... 'Maybe a year or two without Sango-chan won't be so bad...' Kagome thought while walking into the school.

(Back at Hasegawa Residents)

Sango shrieked as she **just **made it on the bus, the driver glared at her and said," next time I'll just pull off and won't stop for you." Sango inwardly rolled her eyes and bowed apologetically and gave a soft 'sorry'. The Hasegawa girl walked through the crowded aisle looking for an empty seat. She sighed when she noticed some people had their backpacks next to them instead of a live person and none of them offered her to take a seat. Not that they had to too but.. sheesh.. As she walked pass a guy with short black hair pulled in a tiny ponytail and violet eyes, who was sitting next to another boy with black hair but his was long and his eyes were a darker shade of purple, Sango felt a hand wandering on her bottom.

The assaulted girl growled and smacked the pervert's cheek," YOU PERVERT!" As far as being flirted with, the only guy who dared touch her that way was Inuzuka... But he was not here.

The guy rubbed his abused red cheek and apologized while smiling nervously/'innocently'," I'm sorry, its my hand... Its cursed."

Sango seethed," yeah right!" Suddenly the guy next to the boy with the 'cursed hand' whacked his friend over the head.

"Miroku, don't go getting sexual harassment charges on the first day of school!"

"Ow you don't have to hit me so hard Inuyasha" Miroku replied.

A blond girl around her age with four ponytails stood up and beckoned Sango," hey you! You've got spunk so come sit with me." Sango smiled at the girl and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks, I'm Sango Hasegawa" the said girl, said. (Sorry but... haahah)

The blond girl replied," no prob, I like you. I'm Temari... By the way that's my brother Kankuro" Temari said while pointing at a boy sitting across from them.

"So what middle school did you come from" Sango asked, starting up some small talk to pass the time.

"My brothers and I just moved from Okinawa and we went to Sakura Middle School" Temari replied while looking out the window.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah I have another brother, but he's younger than us though. His name is Gaara and he goes to that local middle school... Is it Sariaske?"

Sango nodded," yes, my sister Kagome does there too... Maybe Gaara and Kagome will be friends?"

Temari half smirked," doubt it."

(At Sariaske Middleschool)

Kagome stared out the window and watched the clouds lazily float by... 'They're so nice today' she thought absently,' I wonder how Sango-chan is doing...' She looked up as someone stopped in front of her desk. It was that (damned) Kiba... again.

"And why are you late to class? You got here before me" Kagome said as Kiba sat down at the desk behind hers.

The Inuzuka replied while folding his hands behind his head," I got into an argument with that stupid Uchiha."

Kagome blinked," Sasuke-kun? You know you two could be good friends if you didn't start fights with each other all the time."

Kiba 'ch'ed and looked away from her. "Good morning Kagome-chan" a green eyed beauty said as she took a seat in front of Kagome.

Kagome smiled," good morning Sakura-chan. How was your summer break?"

Sakura sighed and banged her head against her desk," uneventful..."

The Higurashi asked," you still haven't asked Sasuke out?"

The natural pink haired girl groaned while laying her head down on her desk," I did... he turned me down... twice."

Kagome stood up quickly, the back of her knees pushing her seat back," Sakura-chan you're not giving up are you?"

Sakura stood up as well and balled up her fist," no way!"

"BUDDY POWER" they said in unison while giving each other high-fives.

Kiba smirked," wow... I didn't know you still wore white underwear."

Kagome blushed fiercely and sat down as Sakura did. "KIBA" she shrieked, causing all her fellow students to look at her. Kagome blushed in embarassment and looked down at her lap. When everyone looked away, Kagome turned around in her seat and shot Kiba a glare.

He said with a cocky smile," remember, when you stood up, you flashed me!"

"Great... I'm with this pervert and loud mouthed girl for another year" a guy who sat beside Kagome said with a sigh.

"Its nice to see you too Shikamaru-kun" Kagome replied sarcastically.

Sakura looked around," where's the teacher? We've been sitting here for half an hour already." The four school mates shrugged simultaneously.

"So where did you go for summer break Shikamaru" Kagome asked curiously.

"No where" he replied, bored with everything and everyone.

"Oh yeah that's right" Kagome said," ha ha don't worry I didn't go anywhere either."

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to help an old lady cross a busy street" a man with silver-ish white hair said as he came into the class room.

(After school)

Sango thought about her first day at Kirisawa Highschool,' I made four new friends today... That's not so bad. I hope Kagome was alright being without me for the first time since we moved from Okinawa..' Her right eye twitched when she saw the school bus that was suppose to take her home began to drive off.

The bus driver yelled," TOLD YA I'D DRIVE AWAY!"

--Drip Drip--

Sango looked up and a drop of cold yet fresh water dropped into her eye...

--BOOM BOOM--

Lightning flash over head and dark clouds began to move in,' great! Just great!'

(At Sariaske)

Kagome was trying to beat the rain as soon as she was let out of class, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. People walked in large groups at a rather slow pace. She sighed and turned around and ran towards another exit, only to crash into something hard. "Oww" she moaned while rubbing her aching bottom. She looked up at what, or who, she bumped into... It was the new boy at her school, Gaara.

Gaara was in the same grade as her but he was in class 2-B while she was in class 2-A. His aqua eyes gazed down at something.. something that was not her. Kagome gasped and picked up her new Gravitation manga while blushing. She dropped it when she bumped into Gaara, the book opened on a page where Eiri was kissing Shuichi. "Uh um about that... You see shounen-ai (2) mangas are really..." she trailed off as Gaara just walked away after shooting her a threatening glare," cute."

* * *

A/N: Its hard for me to start out fanfics so please excuse its lack of length. This story is going to be a 4-shot... Not a chapter story, I don't have enough patience for that and I'd never finish. Anyways if you want pairings then you'll have to vote for them. You can pair anyone with anyone as long as they're close in age and as long as they're main characters. The Saiyuki characters will most likely come in part 2 or 3 so please be patient. 

I think the main characters are: Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Itachi, Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai... I think that's all. I'm sorry if some characters you like don't appear soon or at all in the story. But I'll see what I can do, if you want a character in then just tell me okay? Please don't leave any nasty reviews or flames because I don't appreciate them at all. I only like constructive critism and good reviews. Since I revised the story a bit, most of the grammar and spelling errors should be gone. Thanks for re-reading or reading at all. Now all my readers, click Go, and become reviewers. I'd really like that. Goodbye for now miinasan!

1) bouya: boy

2) shounen-ai: boy and boy relationship... (boy) homosexual relationship

P.S: I love Gravitation... Hahaha


End file.
